An energy supply device, such as a voltage supply device or a current supply device, frequently has a plurality of connected component parts for operation of the energy supply device. Thus, the energy supply device may have an actuating element, such as a pushbutton, or such as a control knob for a potentiometer, which element may be employed for adjusting the energy supply device. E.g., the actuating element may be used to adjust an output voltage of the energy supply device. Also, the energy supply device may have a display unit for displaying information for operating the energy supply device. E.g., the display unit may have a liquid crystal display or a light-emitting diode, for displaying or for signaling an operating state. The energy supply device may also have a communication interface for wireless communication via a communication network. For this purpose, the energy supply device may have an antenna which is connected to the communication interface.
If the energy supply device has a housing, often each component among the plurality of connected components for operating the energy supply device is individually extended out of the housing. Often this results in costly provision of multiple openings in a housing wall of the housing.